


lock and load, it's a dead end road

by CallicoKitten



Category: Kings
Genre: Ficathon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses David in the palace, near the big windows overlooking the gardens where anyone can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lock and load, it's a dead end road

**Author's Note:**

> title from inhaler by foals. written for the prompt; david/jack, kiss and tell from [this](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html) ficathon. 
> 
> i haven't watched kings for like, ever so this is set in some vague future where david and michelle have returned to gilboa and idk. yeah. just roll with it guys.

He kisses David in the palace, near the big windows overlooking the gardens where anyone can see.

He’s out for good behaviour, David always was a little too soft on him and he’s drunk – not as drunk as he wants to seem though. Makes a show of it. Stumbles and slurs and points at David accusingly and makes _no_ sense (his mother is off at some gala – his sister, the _princess_ , is on bed rest – they’re wonderfully alone.)

He falls and he knows David will catch him and when he does a jolt goes through Jack’s body because he’s cold – he’s been so _fucking_ cold ever since he stood out in that rain and watched the only thing he’s _ever_ really loved slowly sink into the ground – and David is just so godamned _warm_. Warm like the fucking sun. Jack doesn’t bother processing this for too long, doesn’t have the time (schedule to keep to, hurry up) so he leans upwards, meets David’s eyes and crashes their mouths together.

He’s expecting to be pushed away, gently rebuffed – after all the _chosen_ king would never throw him down with disgust in his eyes, he’s far too _noble_. But David doesn’t push him away, David doesn’t laugh and tell him he’s had too much to drink or quirk an eyebrow with concern and intrigue in his eyes and call for a guard to escort Jack back to his _prison_ \- no. 

David’s hands slide down his arms and wrap around, drawing him nearer (nearer to the warmth and oh, it’s almost like being _alive_ again) and their mouths just _fit_. David is gentle in a way that Jack’s never really felt before (with Joseph it was always rushed – with anyone it was always with a belly full of vodka and pills and _anger_ ) and he’s slow and his tongue is fucking _caressing_ Jack’s and it’s just –

This isn’t how it was supposed to go. 

They pull away and David’s still holding him, still gentle, still so fucking _perfect_ and accepting and Jack wants to scream because he wasn’t meant to do _that_. 

And then David _smiles_ and Jack pulls out of his grasp just in time to catch the flash of a camera down below. David doesn’t look surprised, doesn’t even look that disappointed – that’s the most frustrating thing.

“You don’t have to be like this,” David says softly. 

Jack steps back, backs away so quick he almost falls over and then he’s running through the corridors of this stupid place, this place that he grew up in, this place that he fell in, that he hit the ground so hard he fucking _shattered_ and maybe he doesn’t have to be like this. Maybe it’s not something seared into his godamned _soul_ but it’s what he _chooses_ to be and doesn’t that really say everything?


End file.
